whenthedeadrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of When the Dead Rise is based on and set in the world of Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead. It was released on February 22nd, 2016 and is currently still in progress. The fanfiction is written by Samuel Reed, previously on deviantART but it now written on wattpad. It follows the story of Lincoln Clarke, the main protagonist, and many other characters as they fight for their survival in a world that now belongs to the undead. Plot "The Cruise", "No More Room In Hell" In the midst of chaos going on around the world, Captain Moreno steers his ship towards a seemingly virus-free island, with a large amount of passengers on board, who have no idea that the world is ending around them. Although, at first, all is normal. Everyone is happily enjoying their stay, with few commotions, and are on their way to what seems to be a normal vacation. The story picks up on the main protagonist, Lincoln Clarke, and his time on the boat as he meets what would soon be his fellow survivors, like Jennifer Smith, Robert Moore, and their families. Although all takes a turn for the worse, as passengers, notably Mary and Robert, are attacked and later turn into the very things Cpt. Moreno was trying to shield them from. "Attack" With passengers dying and turning left and right, Cpt. Moreno and Jason Nelson begin to panic. Moreno orders Jason and a few guards to find everyone that is still alive in the ship, and evacuate them to the theater until they reach the island. Although, many of the passengers aboard refuse to follow given orders, and many others are scared and remain silent in the chaos. Jason, however, accompanies Lincoln and Dante Williams, who decide to search the ships hallways for Robert Moore and Chloe. Later in the chaos, the dead have taken over the ship, and Lincoln, with a few others, make it off in a raft. After hours of rowing, the remaining cruise survivors reach the island that the ship was headed for. "The Island" In a cut scene back to the ship, Scott, Brad, Ashley, and Emma are trapped inside of a bathroom as the dead walk the decks. Scott, wanting to escape, says he plans on making a break for it. Though upon opening the door, he is soon devoured and the undead make their way in towards the others as they scream hopelessly. Upon arriving to the island, the survivors are angry and distrusting of Jason for lying to everyone. Lincoln and a few others attempt to interrogate Jason, who is now tied up, into getting any information they can about what's going on, although Jason remains silent for most of the time. Rebecca is having a hard time dealing with the death of her husband, everything that's going on, and goes into a state of shock before passing out. While taking care of a walker, DeAndre is scratched. "Stranded Away" The survivors eat and talk about what happened earlier on the cruise, the deaths, the infection, etc. Lincoln decides to leave Jason in charge, as he, Dante, and Betty Sue venture off into the nearby forest, in search of food, supplies, and maybe even some people. While in the forest, they later come across two men, Kyle Sanders and Luis Rivera. Lincoln asks Kyle if there's more of them, to which Kyle replies that it's their lucky day. "A Taste of Hope" In a flashback to about two weeks prior to Lincoln's group reaching the island, Lauren Morris frantically searches for her mother and sister in the middle of the chaos happening around her. Already on the island that Cpt. Moreno's ship survivors will soon inhabit, people are turning left and right. She spots Keenan grabbing drugs from what can assumed be his friend. She finds her family, and they run off into the forest. Kyle, Lincoln, and Dante head back to Kyle's camp whilst Luis and Betty Sue go to get the others. When Betty and Luis arrive back to the beach, the other survivors are wary at first but soon join Luis in going back to his camp. Upon arriving, Kyle and the others meet up with Lauren, Luke, Cheryl, and Asher. They clear out walkers near their camp, and head inside. Lincoln spots Don Traeger and the rest of the camp, as he looks on in awe. "Survivors" The rest of the cruise survivors arrive to the camp, and everyone reunites together. Lincoln formally meets Don, who is already seen as a menace, and everyone seems to be afraid of him. Later on, it is revealed that he abuses his girlfriend Lexi Walters, and cheats on her with fellow survivor Shannon. Later, as the groups talk at a late night bonfire, Rose Monroe is brought up. Don reveals she is apart of the group, but has been gone for days and is presumed dead as she and her group have yet to return. Lincoln makes a small speech and takes it upon himself, and a few others, to venture out to find her and possibly a radio to reach the city. Inside a tent, DeAndre says goodbye to his brother as he knows he only has a few moments of life left. He asks him to put him down, and dies shorty after. Dante hesitantly stabs his brother in the head to prevent him from coming back. "S.O.S" To Be Added "Rugged Route" To Be Added "A Feast with Beasts" To Be Added Cast Season 1/Starring|Starring Season 1/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1/Co-Stars|Co-Starring Deaths *Mary (Alive and Zombified) *Caleb (Alive) *Robert Moore (Alive) *Captain Moreno (Alive) *Chloe (Alive and Zombified) *Scott *Ashley *Emma *Brad *Karen *DeAndre Williams *James *Thomas *Drew *Vlad *Anna *Katie *Agron *Kahut *Asher *Hui *Greg *Lina *Martin *Vitaly *Lexi Walters